


Hoo Boy I Really Wrote This

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This fic involves Taako getting fucked by the Wonderland Hosts. If it’s not your cup of tea don’t read it!





	Hoo Boy I Really Wrote This

Taako was amazed by Wonderland. The lights, the music, the hosts. It was absolutely delightful and definitely the best place he could be. God, he wanted to stay here. This might be heaven.  
But then, the game started. This wasn’t heaven, that’s for sure.  
Magnus and Merle enter a room, and Taako hesitates for just a moment. He can’t see them anymore, but he can hear them calling his name. For some reason, he can’t step forward. He feels confused and tries to shout, but no sound comes out.  
Somewhere through the chaos, he feels the male elf, Edward, place a hand on his shoulder. He feels his breath as he whispers in his ear, “You know, darling, we do offer another way to win to some of our special guests.” And just his tone is enough to send shivers down his spine.  
Then Lydia is there too, standing in front of him. “We do assume you’re interested in winning, correct?” He attempts to nod, but his body doesn’t cooperate. She laughs, and snaps her fingers. And, thank god, he can move again.  
Despite his instincts telling him to run, he stands his ground and speaks up, “I mean, that’s kind of why we came here. Winning would be the ideal.”  
Edward walks around Taako, his hand dragging along his neck. There’s no warmth in his touch, but goosebumps trail behind his hand. “So, dear, are you interested in another game? I think you’d be a fine candidate.” They’re both smiling at him wolfishly.  
Lydia speaks next, leaning in (and Taako can see sharp teeth from this close), “The rules are quite simple. We’ll use you, sexually, until we’re completely satisfied. In front of a live studio audience!” Taako swallows thickly, his eyes wide.  
Edward continues, “However, if you cum before us you lose. You’ll be punished. But, if you win, we have quite a few treats in store for you.” They both giggle as Taako takes a deep breath.  
Hesitantly, he agrees, “Alright, let’s bone then.”  
~~~  
Taako wakes up in a cage. Bright lights shine down on him and as he comes to, he notices that he is on a stage. He hears voices that he recognizes as Edward and Lydia addressing an audience, “Welcome, welcome, to the latest and greatest R-rated game show, Animal Cage!” They break for applause, “We’ve chosen a very special participant today. If he loses, his teammates will get to see just how depraved he was for us, but if he wins we’ll keep him as a pet!” Taako gasps, he doesn’t remember that being part of the deal, yet he can’t say he’s completely opposed.  
The bars lower on the cage and the audience goes wild. He continues to lay on the ground, unsure of what to do with himself. He feels before he sees Edward lifting him up off the ground. His voice is in his ear, but loud enough for the audience to hear, “What a shame we’re going to have to remove this outfit after you dressed so nicely to come see us,” he mock-whispers. As he says it, Taako can feel his clothes undoing themselves through some sort of magic (he could probably identify it, were he not so distracted). He can feel himself getting hard as Edward’s hands begin to wander.  
“Darling, your clothes look much better on the floor and I think that’s something we can all agree to,” the audience laughs. And then Lydia’s hands are on him too. All the attention has made him realize his stamina is not all the great. Neither of them has even touched his dick, though Edward’s hands are getting closer and closer, and he’s already so sensitive.  
Lydia smiles and the light catches on her teeth in the most cliche way, yet its kind of intimidating. “Let’s check the suggestion board to see what the audience wants to see!” Sure enough, there is a board he can now see off to the side and words are scrolling by that he can barely pay attention to. He doesn’t need to, because Lydia is reading them out loud now. “Hmm, a lot of you want to see us spank our new pet! That sure sounds interesting. Edward should fuck him? Well, we can’t have all of our fun at once but I’m sure we’ll get there! Oh, I do think I like this one!”  
He doesn’t get to hear what suggestion she selects. She magics a collar into existence and wraps it around his neck. “Now you really are our pet,” she giggles. He puts his hand on it, feeling the cool leather against his skin. He lets out a low moan as Edward finally finally touches his cock. And he whines, loudly, when they both move away completely. They laugh at him, already desperate.  
Edward brings out rope and sets to work tying Taako’s hands behind his back. As soon as that’s finished, Lydia kicks his knees so he’s now kneeling. At least he’s used to being in this position. Edward is standing in front of him then, and Lydia behind. She grips his hair firmly and pulls. He moans, louder than before. “We just knew pain would be your thing. Now keep your pretty little mouth open,” Edward says from above him. He obeys, mouth open and tongue laying flat, waiting. Edward undoes his pants and slides into his mouth smoothly. Taako, having no use of his hands, has no choice but to let Edward fuck his mouth. This, combined with Lydia pulling his hair, leaves him achingly aroused. He can hear the crowd cheering and his face goes red all the way to the tips of his ears as he remembers he’s being watched.  
After a few minutes, Edward pulls away and a trail of spit connects him to Taako’s mouth. Lydia stands up and looks out to the audience, “Now, I do believe spanking was mentioned.” Edward unties his wrists and forces him on all fours. He can feel Lydia behind him, hand trailing down his back. He is not ready when the first hit comes. Her hand smacks against his ass and he lets out a shout laced with pleasure. He braces himself for the second hit, but is surprised when he feels a hand rubbing his cock. Edward, he assumes, is lazily pulling and twisting. Taako feels like a horny teen, because even that is making him close right now, and, fuck, he cannot cum yet.  
Lydia’s hand comes down again, this time hitting the other cheek. He moans at the contact, and he can feel it sting even as her hand comes down a third time. The fourth hit is harder, and he’s now rocking back and forth. Edward’s pace has picked up and he thinks he might cum at any moment. He grits his teeth and tries to think about literally anything else as Lydia hits him again, drawing out a long whine.  
“Please, I’m so close. You have to stop, please.” He knows begging won’t make a difference, but he has to try.  
Lydia responds, “Oh, pet, you look so pretty like this. Why should we stop?” They both laugh, and Lydia smacks him again. Thankfully, though, Edward has slowed down just slightly. He racks his brain for any ammunition he might have.  
“Please, I want to make you cum,” he settles on, praying they’ll let him try so he doesn’t lose this game. By some miracle, they move away from him. He knows better than to move unless they ask, so he stays in his place.  
Edward is standing behind him now, and Lydia sits down in front of him. She hikes up her skirt, revealing nothing underneath (which is honestly not shocking) and guides his face down between her legs. He realizes what she wants and runs his tongue along her folds before licking her clit. Eating someone out is not his speciality, but he knows enough to try.  
Meanwhile, his face is down and his ass is up. Edward begins to rub lubricated fingers along the rim of his asshole before sliding one finger inside. Taako moans into Lydia at the feeling, and Edward continues. He moves on to two fingers, scissoring them and stretching him open. Over-sensitive, Taako thrusts back unto his fingers. Lydia tsks, “No, no, pet. We control the pace. Don’t try to cheat,” she reprimands him before pulling his head back to her and grabbing his hair.  
It isn’t long before Edward is nudging his cock against Taako’s ass. Slowly, he begins to push in and Taako thinks he might cum before he even gets to thrust. He grips tightly unto Lydia’s thighs and tries to focus on her instead of his own pleasure. He feels full as Edward presses in all the way. And then, he begins to pump in and out and Taako knows he won’t last much longer at all.  
He can hear a moan as Lydia grips his hair harder and closes her legs around his face. He can barely breathe but he keeps working her until she moves away from him, panting. His face is covered in her wetness, but he smiles when he realizes it's only him and Edward now. He’s almost made it. Then, the realization hits him that he has no more distraction. He’s already so achingly close.  
She smirks at him before reaching down to his cock and pulling lightly. The whine that comes out of him is almost foreign. The crowd is cheering as she continues lightly touching him. He is trying so hard to hold out but he just wants release. Edward wraps his hands around his neck, and he’s choking. He can hardly breathe and the pressure on his neck is about to send him over and everything feels so good and-  
He feels Edward cum inside him, its warm and its filling him up completely, and he shouts in victory.  
Then, right as he’s on the very edge and he is finally going to get the release his body is aching for, everything goes away. Edward and Lydia are no longer touching him and he’s lying on the floor, still so hard its unbearable. He realizes what’s going on a moment too late.  
“Please, can I cum? I won the game and I was a good boy.” The elves smile deviously at him and laugh.  
“Maybe you can cum next time, pet.”


End file.
